Recovering in the nonphysical way
by Guitar Hero
Summary: Luke is in an accident and is in a coma afterwards. What happens when he wakes up to find almost fully grown kids?
1. Important things to know

**Recovering in the non-physical sense**

Things to know

_Characters- _

_**William**_: Luke and Lorelai's son. In the first chapter, he is 12, but after that, he is 18. He starts out carefree and happy, but due to tragedy he becomes unhappy and doesn't socialize much. He enjoys coffee, writing, baseball, and flannel. He looks like Luke.

_**Lorelai**_: Luke's wife and William's mother. She has a carefree attitude and loves life. She falls apart after tragedy strikes and has to rely on William, Rory, and Luka (Lucas II.) She loves coffee and adores her children and husband.

_**Luka (Lucas II.)**_: Lorelai and Luke's third oldest. William is older than him, and Rory is older than William. In the first chapter, he is 8, but after that, he is 14. He has a strange personality. He has mood swings and is sometimes violent. Yet, at other times, he's as sweet as sugar. He doesn't seem to enjoy anything other than coffee and music. He loves being in his room alone. He looks like Lorelai with a little of Luke thrown in.

_**Rory**_: Lorelai's daughter from a one night stand before she met Luke. In the first chapter, she is 15, but after that is 21. She is smart, witty, and beautiful. She loves writing, books, coffee, and learning. She tries to put on a brave face for her mom after something terrible happens, but she usually fails and needs the comfort of her little brothers.

_**Luke**_: Lorelai's husband and father to three children (Rory, William, Luka). He ends up getting hurt in chapter 1 but is okay later in the story. He's the same grumpy, flannel wearing, diner owner we know and love. Although, he has mellowed out since he got married he still has his moments and rants. He enjoys flannel, healthy foods, and quality time with his family.

_**Emily**_: Lorelai's mother. She too has mellowed out. She and her husband, Richard, recently moved to Stars Hollow to be closer to Lorelai and the kids.

_**Richard**_: Lorelai's father. He's just as mellow as always. Look at Emily's description for the rest of his.

_**Cameron**_: Rory's boyfriend. He's very smart and athletic. He's only a year older than Rory. He too wants to be a reporter. He comes to the Danes house very frequently.

_**Melissa**_: William's girlfriend. She is much like Lorelai and is very supportive. She lives two minutes from the Danes house. She and William have been together since they were 11.

_**Marcus**_: William and Luka's best friend. He's a good friend of the Danes. He always helps out around the house.

Important info

Luka is a boy who likes to be left alone. Although he is sad, he enjoys being alone. Before his dad's accident, he always tagged along with his older brother. Now, he rarely leaves the house except for school. William is basically the family's pillar. He doesn't ever show emotion except for very stressful times. He won't talk about his frustrations when his mom, the town, or in front of anyone except Marcus. He tries to set a good example, although he constantly hides his feelings so he becomes more and more distant. Rory, has quit Yale (in her second year) due to Luke's accident which finally took it's full effect when she was in Yale. Lorelai is devastated and finds comfort in the closest thing to Luke, William. The town is not like it was before the accident. They are unhappy.


	2. The Accident

Recovering in the non-physical sense

Chapter 1

"Dad, are we still going fishing tomorrow?" William asked. "Of course," Luke replied, "I just have to finish up a few things before then, okay?" William nodded. He was pleasantly surprised the trip was still on even after Luke found out he had to pick up a shipment in Bridgeport. While they were talking more and more people were filing out of the diner. The breakfast rush was over and the mid-morning lull began. Only Kirk was left. Luke and Will had an early lunch and nice conversation. Will left shortly after the lunch crowd came. 

William walked the short pathway to his house, and went into the backyard. He found his eight year old brother, Luka, playing in the backyard. He was swinging on the swings. He was giggling. The scene brought a smile to William's face. He sat on the swing parallel to Luka's. They talked and then Will went into the house. Although, the air conditioning was broken, so it was basically hell to the twelve year old. Will mumbled something about no good Kirk and walked over to the fridge. The put his head in the freezer and kept it there. 

Luke came home to find Will's head in the freezer like an ostrich who puts his head in the sand. "Will what are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to keep cool." Luke rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm going to go get that shipment. I'll be back soon." "Alright whatever." Once again Luke did the customary eye roll and walked away.

When Luke left, it was 3:00 pm. It was now 8:00 pm. Luke was still not home. Lorelai and the rest of the gang were ready for dinner. Lorelai and rest were worried. Luke had not called and had only gone to Bridgeport. He shouldn't take this long. Lorelai was just about to call Luke when the phone rang. The voice was definitely not Luke's. It was a doctor's calling to say he had been in an accident and was now in a coma.


End file.
